Bless The Broken Road
by amelia mignonette thermopolis
Summary: Aria and Ezra have finally found their footing again, fallen deeper in love than before but will it stay that way?


Her footsteps clacked, it was one of her favourite sounds. High heels gave off the air of sophistication with the new style she adapted, making her long bounce and her short legs look longer, the air was cold but she didn't mind because she was almost home and her love was waiting for her, it was Friday night and cuddling up to watch movies was the perfect way to end the week. She opened up the buildings doors and walked into the toasty, familiar building and headed straight to the stairs running up to the second floor, she grabbed her key and placed it into the lock.

"Ezra? Babe are you here?" Aria called, turning her back as she closed the door to hers and Ezra's apartment. She had just come back from her day at Hollis; the campus was and always had been so familiar, even on her first day three and a half years ago. When she turned around she saw Ezra dressed up in a suit and tie, on the bed there was a strapless white dress along with a pair of bright purple, strappy heels. She beamed at the idea of a surprise date night, excited to change her idea of a comfy Friday evening with Ezra.

"Yes, but not for long. Get dressed I have a surprise for you." He smirked. Aria giggled and gave him chaste kiss before stripping down right in front of him, slipping the dress that dipped down to the bottom of her back on, quickly buckling the buckles in on each ankle bone, she whipped her head up and grabbed the jacket that Ezra had draped on his forearm and pulled it on noticing it was her coat without the buttons. Through the entire process, Ezra had been looking longingly at her, simply breathless at the sight of her, no matter how many times the past five years he'd seen her pale and smooth skin, he always marvelled at the sight of her. He grabbed her hand, squeezed it tight and led her out the door; they walked in the very light dusting of snow to the train-station.

"You know, I had considered going backless for our first date, when we went to the art museum…Spence said to go red and it was a good idea." Aria said as they walked down the street, recalling the copious amounts of dresses that had been thrown on her floor before the outfit had actually been picked.

"Good idea it was, your ass looked great."

"Looked?"

"I mean it still looks great…I was recalling the- y'know what" He said to her, sliding his hands under her coat and to her back, which was cold to the touch "You have a great ass, and I've seen it without the red dress…it's a great ass."

"Mhm." She smiled, leaning closer into the pole putting her hands on his jaw and bringing his lips to hers, sinking into the feeling of his lips against hers feeling just like the first time. Aria smiled as she and Ezra pulled apart, grabbing his hand as he continued to guide her down the street.

When they got on the train, they sat down next to each other and lulled into a conversation about what had passed during the other ones day, Ezra looked at her as she talked explicitly about her day, just taking in every little detail about her and just marvelling at the girl he fell in love with. The orange-y yellow lighting of the train somehow made her look better than worse, her smile was bright and wide as she talked, she was so excited about her classes and her friends, she was finally in a good place, the right place and nothing, _no one_ could drag her down. When they got off the train, the snow had stopped and the city was busy with life and joy as everyone was taking in their next two days of freedom and relaxation. On instinct he grabbed her hand again and walked downtown, to the playhouse where they were showing one of Aria's favourites. Aria beamed, loving how he picked this one, even though he hated it. But he brought her anyways and was willing to suffer through the commodities of it all.

"Two, for Fitz please." He said grabbing the tickets from the teller and walking into the building. Going past where they usually sit and up to the box seats. They closed the velvety, purple drapes and sat in the two seats facing out to the stage. Ezra always hated the box seats, but today he was glad for the privacy.

"Box seats Ezra? Why?"

"We have something's to discuss." He frowned not excited to share his news with her; he knew that she wouldn't be too happy about it. It didn't exactly involve the two of them spending every waking second together.

Once they got a little more comfortable in their seats, Aria looked at Ezra with pleading eyes, begging for the information. Ezra sighed as he turned to face her, grabbing her hands in his "I've been offered a job at Dartmouth...your dad pulled some strings and well now I have a decision to make, I fly out every Monday evening and come back Saturday morning…" Aria's face sunk, and then she smiled and stroked his hand with her thumb. Looking at him with this expression that he'd known all too well, pride. He loved when she looked at him like that because it meant that he was doing something right.

"Ezra, you need to take the job. I know that I can't go with you but Ezra, it's Dartmouth. You need to go. We have worked hard at our relationship, and we'll be okay, you haven't taught since my last year of high school, this is what you worked for."

"But I'll only get to see you for three days a week until the summer. And I'm not sure it's worth it. Plus, we spent way too much time apart those first couple years of dating, we won't be able to get it back if I go."

"Ezra, babe it's worth it. It's Dartmouth. You can always come back to me, but getting an offer to be a professor at an Ivy League university? That's not something you can always do. Baby, three days a week? Three days is a lot of time to do lots of _activities._ It's only four more months, then I'll move up and we can make up for all of the lost time we need to."

Throughout the play, Ezra was distracted thinking about what Aria had said, yearning for another night between sheets. For her soft and warm touch, to wrap her hair around his fingers, to feel her heart beat against his. He always wanted to be closer than physically possible. When they got home, the door was locked and soon enough, the clothes were off. Aria's legs were wrapped around Ezra's waist as they pressed up against the wall, his lips were on her neck and her head was titled back, mouth agape with obvious pleasure as the twirled and flopped onto the bed, tangling their legs together and wrapping up in the sheets. They were already starting to make up for any lost time, past, present and future. They couldn't fathom the possibility of being apart but they knew it was going to build them up in the end.

At 2:04 in the morning, they curled into each other, Ezra twirling her hair around his finger. He loved the feeling of the silky, black locks around his fingers. He looked at the half asleep girl in his arms, loving the feeling of her, even though it was like this most nights, this time it was different, it felt better with her this time than it has in the past. It was like the first time. The circumstances were much like they are now, except they know for sure they'll see each other again.

"You're leaving in two weeks?" She asked, knitting her brows together and biting her lip. Trying to prevent herself from crying, even though she was facing away from him, she didn't want to cry, he was coming back and he would, at the end of May they'll pack up this small apartment where their love blossomed and move to a new place, to start their lives over again, start new things and have a better life for themselves.

"Hey, hey, hey Aria…I don't have to go." He said, hearing the crack in her voice, feeling guilty for leaving her. But she flipped over to face him and stroked his cheek, smiling sadly at him, she placed her lips on his and leaned into kiss him, she left her lips on his for a moment, then tilted her head and placed her forehead on his.

"Yes you do. I could never ask you to stay; in fact I'll even pack your bags. You will resent me if you don't take the damn job because you know just as much as I do, that this will put the biggest step on your resume and one day you will be a dean and then, then you can give up as many job offers as you want."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked her, kissing her forehead, smiling at her as she started to fall asleep.

"Hmm, you've said that before." She muttered snuggling into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, her eyes fluttering shut. Stroking her head, Ezra fell asleep in his favourite place with the person he loves most and knew that nothing could ever change them.


End file.
